


For A While Now

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Smut, bestfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Could you write one where Mickey and Ian are in college and bestfriends since highschool. They are both virgins. Ian is in love with Mickey who is oblivious to this. They go to a party. Lip goes to Ian and tells him that Mickey is going upstairs to have sex with a guy. Before the guy have the chance to kiss Mickey Ian bursts in and sends him to fuck off. Then he and Mickey make sweet and tender love for the first time together.





	

Ian was seated on one of the benches outside campus waiting for his bestfriend Mickey. He had just broken up with that douche Kenneth and Ian wanted to buy him lots and lots of beer to get him through this heartbreak. Of course Mickey kept denying he was heartbroken and kept insisting that he was fine but Ian wasn’t buying it. Kenneth had broken up with Mickey because the latter wouldn’t put out. This was college and apart from learning, sex was the activity people took part in the most. There was no way someone would agree to be in a relationship with a virgin. So he needed to console Mickey and ensure he was okay. It was his job to take care of his bestfriend and that’s exactly what he planned on doing. 

Deep down Ian was ecstatic of course. He had been counting days until Mickey opened his eyes and stopped seeing Kenneth. There was nothing wrong with him but Ian hated him just on principle. Ian and Mickey had been friends since high school and have always been there for each other. It's for this reason that Mickey will never see him as anything more than just a friend. He hadn’t said it outright, but he would say some things here and there that Ian interpreted to mean that. 

Ian on the other hand was in love with Mickey, and had been since high school. They had both been very happy when they found out they’d been admitted to the same college. Ian more than Mickey because he got to continue spending each and every day with Mickey Milkovich, his soul mate. Yes, Mickey was his soul mate and no one could convince Ian otherwise. 

He wasn’t planning on ever telling Mickey about his true feelings. Like ever. That would just ruin their relationship. If they started dating and then God forbid break up, what would happen then? Ian would have lost his boyfriend _and_ his bestfriend. So it was much better this way. Ian had tried to have sex in the past but he couldn’t get past the kissing because he kept thinking about Mickey. He had felt like he was betraying him somehow and had immediately pulled away. And even though it had been years, Mickey was the only person Ian would rather have sex with. It would help of course if Mickey knew this but he didn’t and Ian would much rather keep it that way.

Ian could also admit to himself the reason he was still a virgin was because Mickey was too and Ian would sometimes fantasize about them loosing it to each other. That’s all it was though, a fantasy. Because Mickey would never fuck Ian. But that was okay with him as long as he got to have the other man in his life. 

“Yo Ian! Come back to earth, the fuck!”

“Ow!” Ian yelped when Mickey hit the back of his head to get his attention.

“Let’s fucking go. And just to be clear, I am only agreeing to this because of the free fucking alcohol. Not because I'm heartbroken or some shit.”

“If you say so.” Ian chuckles and Mickey rolls his eyes. 

 

***

“Yo, check this out.” Mickey starts with a mouth full of chips.

Ian takes the phone and looks at it. It's an invite to a party at one of the dorms on campus. “You going?”

“Fuck yeah.” Mickey takes his phone back just as Ian receives the same text. “You wanna go now?”

Honestly Ian didn’t want to. All people did in this parties was drink and hook up. What if Mickey ended up hooking up with someone tonight to get over Kenneth? “Are you only going so you can get over Kenneth?”

Mickey downs one of the beers on the table and burps then turns to Ian looking him straight in the eye. “Ian.” He takes both of Ian’s hands and Ian breathes in sharply when he feels a jolt go through his body. “Listen to me, I know you love me, care about me. And I love you too. But for the last time, _I was not in love with that fuckward._ ”

Ian pulls away his hands when Mickey's touch makes his heart beat too fast. “Are you sure? Because you dated for like three months.”

“And he got tired of waiting. So it's time to move on.” Ian doesn’t say anything so Mickey chews on his lip. Ian knows he's nervous about what he’s about to say next. “We are in college Gallagher, don’t you think it's time we, you know, stopped being...”

Virgins. Is what he means. So he does plan on losing his virginity at this party. Ian shrugs and swallows subtly. “Don’t you want your first time to be… meaningful?”

Mickey leans back and runs a hand across his hair. “Fuck that shit Ian. Someone special doesn't exist. Besides it's just fucking sex. No big deal. Come on, let’s finish this and go where the party is.”

Ian looks around the bar so Mickey can't see he's tearing up. “That explains why this bar is practically empty.”

“Exactly.” Mickey takes Ian's beer and finishes it for him. “Lets go.” He offers his hand and Ian takes it.

 

***

“Guess who?” Ian is standing by the table with all the alcohol and he startles when someone whispers in his ear.

“Lip?” he laughs and hugs his brother excitedly. “What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean? I came to fucking party and…” he starts to look around and Ian just knows he's searching for an easy lay. 

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead.”

“Where’s your boyfriend, Mickey?” 

Ian rolls his eyes looking around but he can't see his bestfriend. He swallows painfully at the thought of what that could mean. “Somewhere here.” He gestures with his cup.

“Okay, later little brother.”

Lip pours himself a drink and goes off just like Mickey did. Ian continues to drink and people watch. His heart is breaking into tiny little pieces when he thinks about how Mickey won't be a virgin tomorrow and it won't be Ian's doing. 

 

***

It's a few hours later when Lip finds him again as he's chatting with one of his classmates. The guy has propositioned Ian but when he had turned him down they had started chatting. 

“Yo Ian, I found Mickey.”

“Where?” Ian asks interested.

“Going into a room with this other guy. Aren't you two dating?”

“No, we’re not.”

“Wait, you're still doing that thing where you pretend to not be in love with him?”

“I'm not in love with him.”

“Okay then, never mind.” 

Lip starts to walk away but Ian grabs him. “Which room?”

Lip tilts his head towards the supposed direction and Ian follows nervously. They get to the door and Lip walks away leaving him to… to what exactly? Ian paces a few times outside the door and tries to level his breathing. The he realizes the more he stands out here the higher the possibility they're fucking in there. So he starts to bang on the door loudly. 

No one opens the door so bangs harder, louder, angrily. 

“WHAT?!” he hears from the other side of the door.

He stands still shaking as the door opens. A shirtless guy appears and Ian doesn’t give a shit right now. He budges inside the small dorm room and pushes the guy aside roughly. “Who the fuck are you and what do you want?”

Ian feels around for the switch and puts on the lights. “Ian?” he hears Mickey ask. 

Ian turns towards the bed where Mickey is sited with his shirt off. He was really planning on going ahead with this. He frowns at Mickey and starts to wonder what he’s even doing in here. “Mic…”

“You know this guy?” shirtless guy interrupts and Ian gets even angrier than he already is.

“GET OUT!” he yells and pushes at the guy.

“Ian what the fuck?” Mickey gets up and holds him back. “What are you doing man?”

Ian ignores Mickey and turns back to the guy. “ _I said leave._ ” Ian practically growls.

“It's my fucking room!” the guy yells back but he must see something in Ian's eyes because he picks up his shirt from the floor and leaves his own room.

Ian sighs and sits on the bed staring at the floor. “Ian, everything okay?” Mickey asks softly hand on Ian's knee. Ian can feel his eyes getting watery and sees concern take over Mickey's face. “Ian,” he wipes at a stray tear. “Talk to me. Did something happen?” His face turns angry and he gets up. “Did someone do something? Let’s go, point this fucker out for me and he's a fucking dead man.”

Ian pulls him back down to sit next to him. “No one did anything.”

“Then why are you like this?” Mickey asks confused.

“I don’t want you sleeping with anyone else.” Ian mumbles.

“What?” Mickey asks. “I didn’t hea…”

Mickey doesn’t finish the sentence because Ian kisses him. Mickey allows it for only a minute but then he pulls back. Ian bites his tongue hard waiting for the inevitable rejection. Mickey doesn’t say anything but is instead looking at him intently. Ian is about to apologize when Mickey kisses _him_. Ian sheds a few more tears of relief and happiness. They frantically take off each other clothes. Mickey reaches for Ian's t-shirt and quickly takes it off so they can continue kissing. They both go for each other’s belts and quickly take off the trousers. Before Ian knows it they're both fully naked and under the covers.

Ian takes a minute to take in the fact that he's actually doing this. That his fantasy is coming true, right now. 

“The condom and lube is over there I'm sure.” Mickey says and Ian checks the drawer. Lots or condoms and lube indeed. Ian takes the two items and looks at them wondering who wears the condom. “What?” Mickey asks. 

“I don’t…” 

“I think that… I think I’d like you to… fuck _me_.” Mickey says. 

“Are you sure?” Ian asks because how does he know. 

Mickey chuckles shyly. “I use my fingers and I like it.” 

Ian doesn’t need to be told twice. He kisses Mickey again but is still a little hesitant so Mickey squeezes lube in Ian's fingers and guides his hand between his legs. Ian takes it from there and puts a finger inside Mickey. The shorter man hisses and Ian pauses. 

“No, don’t stop, please.” 

Ian keeps going. He fingers Mickey slowly and carefully. He adds another finger just like the porn he's watched and Mickey arches off the bed so he figures he's doing alright. The way Mickey is reacting encourages him and he adds another finger. Mickey moans loudly and Ian looks at his face. He looks so beautiful biting his lip with his eyes closed clearly enjoying what Ian is doing to him. 

“Come on, I'm good.” 

Ian nods and gets between Mickey's legs. He stares at the condom on his hand. “Do we really need this?” 

Mickey looks up at him chewing his bottom lip in contemplation. “Guess not.” 

Ian throws it somewhere in the room then situates himself. “You ready?” Mickey nods and Ian bends down to distract him with a kiss as he slowly pushes in. Mickey groans and bites hard on Ian’s lip drawing blood. “I'm sorry.” Ian apologizes when Mickey lets go of his lip. 

“It’s okay, you're kinda big but that’s okay. I like big, just have to get used to it.” He breathes. “You can move now.” Ian does as told. He moves in and out slowly and Mickey's eyes are scrunched up and he still sounds like he's in pain. Ian is about to pull out when Mickey moans, “Shit, do that again." 

Ian has no idea what he just did that Mickey likes so much so he just pushes in harder than he's been doing so far and Mickey moans even louder. Ian chuckles lightly and gets his confidence back. He starts going faster, and now that Mickey is enjoying himself Ian can relish in the pleasure of being inside his bestfriend. Sex with Mickey is better than all his fantasies combined. 

Mickey is so tight, he hugs his dick perfectly. “Shit Mickey.” Ian doesn’t know for how much longer he can do this without coming but Mickey hasn’t come yet. “Mickey gonna come. We should slow down.” 

“Don’t you dare! Touch me. Just touch me and we’ll come together.” 

Ian takes a hold of Mickey's dick and jerks him off with the same speed he's fucking him with. “Yes Ian, fuck yes!” 

That totally does Ian in and he comes deep inside Mickey shuddering with a loud groan. He however doesn’t stop jerking him off and Mickey comes too. They stay the way they are for a few minutes trying to catch their breathes. 

“Fuck, that was amazing.” Ian moans as he pulls out with a wince and drops next to Mickey. 

Mickey laughs and turns to face him caressing his chest. “Which part? Where you kicked a guy out of his room so we could fuck on his bed or..?” 

Ian covers his face in embarrassment. “Oh my God, I can't believe i did that.” 

Mickey laughs and Ian joins him. they stop laughing and just stare at each other. Mickey caresses his cheek softly and Ian caresses his waist. “Can't believe we just did that.” 

"Yeah.” Ian replies. He pecks Mickey on the lips. “You regret it?” Mickey shakes his head ‘no’. “Me either. I'm glad it was with you.” Ian laces their fingers together. 

“Yeah?” Ian nods. “Me too.” Mickey smiles at him and kisses the back of his hand. 

Beat. 

"If i had been a minute late and you'd have lost it to him." 

"Well then, it's a good thing you got here when you did." Mickey teases. 

"But you're okay that your first time was with me, right?" 

"I'm not just _okay_ , I'm glad it was with you." Mickey reassures. “How long have you wanted to?” 

“For a while now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Asante sana for reading!!


End file.
